I'm Not Gay
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Yuri wasn't gay. Anyone to even suggest such a ridiculous thing would receive a punch to the throat. There was a time where he would have described himself as asexual. But now, he could only describe himself as Beka-sexual.


**A/N:** So this little piece of trash just randomly happened. This is set in a college!AU, where Otabek and Yuri have been best friends since the moment they started sharing a dorm room. But Yuri, he's been having other ideas lately ;)

Enjoy~

* * *

 **I'm Not Gay**

Yuri wasn't gay. Anyone to even suggest such a ridiculous thing would receive a punch to the throat. The thought of having a big, manly body against him made him shiver in disgust. _Gross_. He would never be attracted to another man. But he wasn't attracted to women either. Boobs meant absolutely nothing to him, and he couldn't see why other men were so obsessed with them. And vaginas? _Double gross_. Disgusting. No, Yuri was neither gay nor straight. There was a time where he would have described himself as asexual. But now, he could only describe himself as _Beka-sexual._

The only one who could stir him up was Otabek Altin, his friend for three years and roommate in college. They'd just been two strangers shoved into the same dorm room when they started college at the same time. Otabek was two years older than him but apparently he had taken a two-year break from studying to try and make it as a DJ. It paid well, Otabek had explained, but not enough to make a decent living off of. So he had decided to go back to college, and the rest was history.

Yuri had gone to college straight out of high school. He'd had his mind made up about what he wanted to do with his life, which was designing his own games. He had applied for multiple colleges spread throughout the country, but this had been the only one to accept him. His high school grade hadn't been all that great, so he was truly lucky to even be accepted at all. He'd sulked about it first, but looking back, this had been the best thing that had happened in his life. Because he'd met his best friend there.

Within the past three years, Yuri and Otabek had become the closest of friends. Yuri knew everything about Otabek. From his little secrets and dreams from when he was young, to what his favorite sex position was. And in return, Otabek knew everything there was to know about Yuri. Apart from one thing, something that had only recently developed.

Every day, he would play with himself in the shower to dirty thoughts of Otabek.

He'd tried to control it, he truly had. But he found that whenever he resisted the urge, it would come back to haunt him at a random time during the day. At the strangest things too, like when Yuri had been _way_ too enthralled by Otabek eating his sandwich during lunch.

But really, the way Beka's lips would be slightly pursed when chewing his bites, and gleaming with whatever sauce he had put on his sandwich that day. Yuri had stared at how Beka's glistening tongue slid past his lips and across them to lick up the remnants of sauce. He had imagined that tongue licking down his body, tasting every inch of him, inside and out. The thoughts that had flooded him had instantly made his cock rock hard and stained his cheeks crimson. He'd made up a poor excuse and rushed off. Back to their room, where at least he could hide himself in the bathroom to deal with his problem.

Which was exactly what he was doing at the moment. The shower was turned on, fogging up the whole bathroom, and lightly drowning out the sound of music coming from their shared room. Otabek was working out on the other side of the door, and Yuri hadn't been able to handle the sight and small sounds coming from his lips anymore.

Yuri reached for his almond scented bodywash and squirted a good amount onto his hand. His slender fingers wrapped themselves around the base of his cock, and with a slow, leisurely stroke he moved his hand up to the head.

 _"Fucking Beka and his perfect body,"_ Yuri thought as he pulled the thick foreskin back to reveal the pink and swollen head of his dick. He palmed it lightly in his hand, lathering the heated organ in bodywash. A small whine escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, imagining that perfect body of his friend hovering over him.

Yuri imagined that he hand stroking his cock was Otabek's larger and rougher one. His own hands were slim and fingers slender, whereas Otabek had strong, calloused hands. How good it would feel to have the roughness of those fingers stroking him, touching him everywhere he desired.

 _"Fuck Beka and his cute little sounds."_ Yuri's other hand wrapped itself around his balls and squeezed harder than he usually liked. He was sure Otabek would be a little rough with him, try to find his boundaries. And Yuri was sure he would love every second of it.

The hand around Yuri's shaft started moving; slow at first, but he quickly found himself pumping his cock in need. He knew Otabek was a tease, and there was no way the man would give him a quick, easy release like that. So he forced himself to slow down. The sudden change in pace tore a whimper from him, louder than he had meant for it to be.

"Shit..." He whispered to himself. If he wasn't careful, Otabek might hear him. The worst part wouldn't even be his best friend seeing him with his cock in his hand. The worst part was, that Otabek wouldn't let him live it down. He's probably joke about being the one Yuri was masturbating to, and knowing himself, Yuri wouldn't be able to deny it. He took his lower lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. He had to keep himself quiet.

Yet his hand never stopped and slowly kept moving up and down his swollen member. Yuri would have already cum by now if he hadn't been so intent on teasing himself like Otabek would tease him. He wouldn't just tease his dick, he'd tease all of him. Yuri gasped out a chuckle. He wouldn't be surprised if Otabek was into the whole _'beg for it'_ thing, and smirk at him while he did so.

 _"Fuck Beka and that cheeky smirk of his,"_ Yuri growled to himself as the hand from around his balls slipped down further, and he spread his legs wide. His fingertips ran across his perineum, making his knees buck a little. He let himself fall back against the wall of the bathroom for stability as he reached down further. He wanted more. He needed more of Otabek.

His fingers were already slick from the remnants of bodywash running down between his legs. Teasingly Yuri circled a finger around his tight, twitching entrance. Normally he would only jerk himself off, only occasionally going all-out, but he wanted more today. It might have had something to do with the way Otabek's body had been moving as he was doing push-ups earlier.

Yuri had noticed how the muscles in Otabek's back and shoulders had strained and tensed under the weight of his own body. And those biceps. _God, those biceps_. Yuri would often catch himself staring at them, lost in thoughts. How strong they'd feel against him as Otabek hugged him. Or better: the thought of Otabek forcing him down against the mattress as he roughly pounded Yuri from behind.

That single thought was too much for Yuri, and with a low, quiet moan he slipped a finger past the rim. The single digit was met with little resistance. Needy, with his cock leaking into his hand, Yuri instantly slipped a second finger inside of himself. Yuri hissed like an angry kitten at the intrusion, yet he hardly gave himself time to adjust. He wanted it too badly. He wanted to feel Otabek inside of him.

Yuri squatted down to the floor, legs spread wide. With small movements he began scissoring himself, drawing his fingers in and out of his quivering hole. The other hand around his cock had almost stilled as he focused on the movement of his thrusts. He purposely spread his fingers a little wider, thrusting them in a little harder. It drew small sounds from him, and he closed his eyes in concentration, searching.

"Hnnngh!" The sound escaped Yuri before he could stop it as his fingers roughly dug into his prostate. Eagerly he thrust his fingers into it again, his hips involuntarily moving against his own hand. _God_ , it would feel so good to have Beka's fingers inside of him like this, getting him ready for that large cock of his.

Otabek had mentioned it to him only once, back when they had been telling stories about their sex lives. Yuri obviously hadn't had much to add to the conversation, other than that he'd never been attracted to someone enough to have sex with them. Otabek had chuckled in that way he does when he's amused, but hadn't commented on it further. And Yuri was glad, because he'd been blushing like crazy.

At some point, Otabek had randomly mentioned that he had only had one serious relationship before, and that the guy had broken up with him after not being able to handle his eight inch cock. _Eight fucking inches_. Yuri could only imagine that having that big _Otaconda_ inside of him would feel amazing. He'd take the pain that preceded the pleasure any day if it meant having his crush's cock inside of him.

Both of his hands picked up speed, moving in perfect unison. Whenever his fingers would thrust into his sweet spot, the other hand would stroke down his dick. With his eyes closed, he could imagine squatting over Otabek like this, and riding his cock. Taking all those eight inches inside of him, feeling his hole spread and twitch around the intrusion.

Two fingers wasn't enough to fully depict Otabek though, he had to be thicker than that. With a small whine he withdrew the fingers and added a third once he pushed back in. A groan tore itself from his throat at the feeling. It fucking _hurt_. But he pushed through it, keeping the hand on his cock pumping up and down rapidly. He lightly rocked his hips into his own fingers, feeling how his rim stretched and dragged along them.

"Fuck.. Beka." It was only a whisper drowned out by the sound of the shower, but it was there. He'd never spoken Otabek's name out loud before while imagining all these nasty things. The realization that he did made him blush bad enough for even the tips of his ears to turn pink in embarrassment. Yet he wouldn't stop. He couldn't, the images in his mind were too good.

Relentlessly Yuri begin riding his own fingers as if they were his best friend's cock. He rolled his hips eagerly, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. His mouth hung open wide as he panted with each deliberate thrust against the bundle of nerves deep inside of him. The water had made his hair cling to his face.

What would Otabek even think, if he saw Yuri like this? Would he be disgusted by the lewd display in front of him? Or would it lead to Otabek showing Yuri the full potential of those eight inches, and let him feel the firm heat of Otabek on top of him? He had no idea. He did know that if Otabek were to miraculously walk in on him now, he wouldn't be able to stop. His mind was too far gone in pleasure and fantasies to stop.

 _"Beka please... please... I'm so close,"_ Yuri screamed out in his mind. He was so close to bursting, yet he teased himself just that little bit longer. Just long enough to make him feel like he wasn't in control of his own body.

Yuri could see Otabek's body under him, tried to imagine the look on the man's face as he filled Yuri up with squirt after squirt of thick cum. He could see the way that tan body would curl and squirm in mind-numbing pleasure, and the sounds that would tear from Otabek's throat.

Though Yuri had seen enough of Otabek's naked body to have it memorized, the easiest thing to imagine were the sounds. Whenever Otabek worked out, he would push himself to the point of fatigue. A small sheen of sweat would cover that perfectly sculpted body, hair plastered to his forehead, and the smallest groans would fall over Otabek's lips. Each curl of muscles would draw a sound out of him, and eventually his face would contort in a mixture of pain and exertion. A long, drawn out moan would follow as Otabek relaxed whichever muscle group he was training.

Recalling that look on his friend's face and giving those groans a new meaning, Yuri bit down hard on his bottom lip. The coil at the pit of his stomach tightened, and before he could even stop himself, pleasure crashed over him like waves hitting a cliff.

" _Nnnngh... Beka!"_ In his mind, he screamed as he spilled his seed into his hand and on the bathroom floor below him. He threw his head back against the cold, tiled wall with a thud, eyes screwed shut. His hole twitched violently, clamping down around his fingers in an attempt to draw them in deeper. His body bucked and spasmed wildly as he rode the waves of his orgasm.

Yuri had to drag himself back to reality, too caught up in his fantasy for a moment. His eyes fluttered open, body going limp in the aftermath of the wrecking pleasure. With an unintentionally loud whimper he pulled all three fingers out of himself and released his now oversensitive cock. As Yuri tried to catch his breath, he held both hands under the water. It had gone cold by now. Green eyes shot open completely.

 _"Damn it, I must have been in here for half an hour by now!"_

Hastily Yuri stood up, his legs weak, and quickly washed the remains of bodywash from his nether regions. With a flick of the wrist, he turned the water off and nearly jumped out onto the soft little rug in the middle of their bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were glossy and unfocused, cheeks red. It was a very obvious case of an after-sex look.

Silently he swore to himself as he rushed to dry himself off. Otabek would probably want to use the shower too. _Damn it_. He knew he should have saved the full sexual treatment for some other time, but he hadn't been able to control himself. Otabek just seemed to have that effect on him. Always. Every day. Thoughtlessly Yuri slipped his leopard-print boxers on and ruffled his towel through his hair. He'd brush it when he was out in the bedroom.

Just as he was about to collect his dirty clothes to discard them in the hamper, a knock came from the bathroom door.

"Yura, are you okay in there?" Otabek asked from the other side of the door, worry in his voice.

Without a word, Yuri yanked the door open and glared at the man in front of him. Damn it, he was still shirtless, and that perfect tan skin looked clammy from his workout. Their eyes met for a second, and Yuri looked away. He couldn't look his friend in the eye after what he'd just done. With a huff, he pushed past him and into the bedroom.

"Obviously. Just needed a long, hot shower," he lied, and pretended to dry his hair a little for the sole purpose of hiding his face in the towel. He could feel Otabek's eyes digging into his back, and when the man chuckled, he could just _see_ the smirk on his face.

"So you left no hot water for me? Cruel. I suppose a cold shower will do then, I need to _cool down_ anyway," Otabek chuckled as Yuri sprawled himself out onto his bed on his stomach. Was there a double meaning in that sentence? His cheeks heated up as he thought about the possibility of Otabek knowing what he just did. He scoffed and waved a hand at Otabek, his way of saying _'Do whatever the hell you want.'_

He heard that deep chuckle again, and not soon after, the door to the bathroom shut. If Yuri had bothered to look, he would have seen how Otabek's eyes had lingered on the curve of his lower back and ass. The way he had stared at the small droplets of water that were still on his back, along his spine and lightly pooled in the dimples just above the waistband of his boxers, and licked his lips at the sight. But Yuri was too busy burying his head in shame into his pillow to notice.

Did the fact that he wanted Otabek to do those things to him, make him gay after all? The thought of Otabek's naked body pressed against his didn't freak him out. In fact, he was craving it. But the thought of letting another man do the things he just fantasized about... _No._ It still made him cringe. _Gross._ The only person he'd _ever_ want on top, underneath, and inside of him, was Otabek Altin. So no, Yuri absolutely wasn't gay. He was just _Beka-sexual._ And that was all he ever wanted to be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Otabek knows. He totally knows! And that 'Otaconda' thing; I read about it somewhere and I've been cracking up about it ever since. No way to _not_ include it.

There will most likely be more chapters to this, but after I finish things I have already planned! Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
